


Derek Hale, SourwolfLeatherjacket@gmail.com

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf "This Might Help" Challenge [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Candy Crush, E-mail, Fix-It, Gen, Waiting Rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Might Help challenge<br/>Season 3b Epi 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale, SourwolfLeatherjacket@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Missus_T_ for loving me enough to fix these....(also i apologize if this is someone's real email! I just thought of it while writing!)
> 
> Hope this helps the crazy hollowness we all experienced this week

After telling Scott about the talk he had with his mom, Derek sat back in the waiting room chair to provide a body of support for Stiles and his dad while they did testing. Since Scott was busy texting the rest of the pack, Derek figured it would be in his best interest to distract himself so that he didn’t get overly stressed.

He pulled out his phone and opened the Candy Crush app. He had been stuck on level 159 for weeks and since he didn’t have a Facebook account to sync it with (not that he would have friends even if he did) he was forced to play till he died then wait 20 minutes before resuming his attempts to move on.

“Stupid addicting game,” mumbled Derek.

“You know, it is much easier if you have some of the extra bits. I can also show you a few hints that I found while playing it,” Scott offered in response to Derek’s mumble.

“I know,” Derek replied embarrassed, “But most of the time you can only get those through your Facebook friends and….well….I don’t….I…”

“Actually you do,” Scott interrupted.

“I’m pretty sure I would know if I had an account. You have to sign up for it and have an email. I don’t have an email to even think about getting one, plus...well...” Derek replied.

Again Scott interrupted, “You have one of those too. Stiles set it all up for you. He was putting the final touches on it before this all started. He wanted you to have an easy way to stay in touch with Cora. He also knows of your Candy Crush addiction.”

Derek sat there slightly stunned. Scott slid the phone from Derek’s hands and typed in the important information so that Derek had access to his accounts.

“Of course my email is SourwolfLeatherJacket,” Derek muttered while rolling his eyes at the thought of Stiles’ face when typing it in the box.


End file.
